Poświęcenie
by Blackisz
Summary: Nie wymagała przeprosin. Nie wymagała kolejnych zapewnień. Nie wymagała nawet tego, aby ją pokochał


**[Poświęcenie]**

* * *

 **Warning:** ** **Cóż mogę powiedzieć – wróciłam na stare śmieci xD Zaczynałam swoją przygodę pisarską z sasusaku jako hot 13 na onecie na blogu o cudownym adresie „bloody - moon" i jeszcze cudowniejszym podtytule „dzieci krwi – wampiry" z pięknym nickiem Blackvampire i powiem wam, że kilku czytelników zna mnie, aż od tamtej pory. Ah, słodkie wspomnienia X""D *krwawe łzy* Czemu to napisałam? Bo nadal jestem salty na to jak się skończyło Naruto. Nigdy nie przepadałam za SasuSaku, ale to co z nimi zrobiono w mandze to jest po prostu patologia, dlatego chciałam dołożyć i swoją cegiełkę do tej tragedii  
****

* * *

Nigdy nie była osobą, której tak naprawdę potrzebował.

Im bliżej starała się do niego podejść tym boleśniej zaczynała zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Wszelkie starania najczęściej kończyły się fiaskiem, ale nie miała zamiaru się poddać, no bo, jakby to teraz wyglądało? Od najmłodszych lat w jej głowie formował się jeden cel, do którego uparcie dążyła nie zważając na wszelkie napotkane trudności. Nie odpuściła nawet, gdy usiłował ją zabić – wolała zepchnąć to w najdalszy kąt pamięci, próbując sobie jakoś to wytłumaczyć. Bronienie go i wybielanie każdej, najmniejszej zbrodni miała opanowane do perfekcji.

Nie była w stanie jednocześnie powiedzieć, czy naprawdę go kocha. Najpierw przyszło zauroczenie, które dość szybko przeistoczyło się w swego rodzaju obsesję. Chłopak był głównym obiektem westchnień żeńskiej części Akademii, gdyby udało jej się skraść jego serce, pokazałaby tym wszystkim zdzirom, które z niej szydziły, kto tak naprawdę zasługuje na obelgi. Nie oznaczałoby to przypadkiem, że jest piękniejsza i lepsza od którejkolwiek z nich? Na samą myśl o tym, nie mogła powstrzymać złośliwego chichotu.

To jedynie podjudziło jej pragnienie zdobycia go, niczym trofeum, którym potem mogłaby się szczycić.

Lubiła snuć różnego rodzaju teorie, przesycone własnymi, egoistycznymi myślami. Bo co jej pozostało poza marzeniami? Nadzieja na lepsze jutro i kolejne szanse, była na swój sposób lekarstwem, które podtrzymywało ją przy zdrowych zmysłach. Skoro postanowiła wybrać najcięższą drogę i żyć tylko dla jednego człowieka, który nawet nie potrafił tego docenić, musiała się chwytać każdej deski ratunku.

Co by było, gdyby urodzili się w innych czasach?

Wiedziała, że po Wielkiej Wojnie nastąpi przełom, któremu nawet on będzie się musiał podporządkować, dlatego postanowiła postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Albo się uda, albo nie. Gdy zawiedzie jej wcześniejsze starania pójdą na marne. Czy to miało oznaczać ich ostateczny koniec? Oczywiście, że nie. Skoro ich relacja nigdy tak naprawdę się nie rozpoczęła to trudno było tutaj mówić o jej zakończeniu.

Pstryczek w czoło, obietnica powrotu i delikatny uśmiech wcale nie sprawiły, że poczuła się lepiej. Zamiast oczekiwanej euforii i szczęścia zalała ją dziwnego rodzaju frustracja pomieszana ze złością. Ale skoro już udało jej się go złapać to nie zamierzała puszczać, nawet jeśli miałby jej odciąć rękę. Przyjęła to z udawanym rozczuleniem i błyskiem w zielonych oczach, który mógł zwiastować radość albo łzy cierpienia.

Nauczyła się cieszyć z najmniejszych gestów, które większość osób nie nazwałoby nawet pieszczotliwymi. Ich kontakt ograniczał się do wymaganego minimum, zdecydowanie nie pokrywał potrzeb młodych osób spragnionych swojej bliskości. Patrzenie na szczęśliwych przyjaciół wywoływało u niej odruch wymiotny i dziwnego rodzaju poczucie wyższości, bo przecież była ponad nimi. Oni poszli po najmniejszej linii oporu, za to ona postanowiła walczyć o uczucie, które tak naprawdę nawet między nią, a Sasuke nie istniało. Jednak wmawianie sobie własnej odmienności sprawiało, że czuła się wyjątkowa i potrafiła dalej brnąć w to bagno z wysoko uniesionym podbródkiem.

Przecież nie powinna porównywać ich relacji do innych związków, które nie opierały się jedynie na potrzebie przedłużenia żywotności klanu, czy też zwykłemu przekonaniu, że w ich wieku po prostu wypada się już za kimś rozglądać, żeby nie zostać na starość samemu jak palec. Inność rządziła się swoimi własnymi prawami - tylko oni sami potrafili zrozumieć głębię i przywiązanie, które ich łączyło. Po co zaprzątać sobie głowę niepotrzebnymi ograniczeniami. Skoro on nie potrafił się z nią dosłownie niczym dzielić, to ona po prostu musiała dać od siebie dwa razy więcej. Tak było dobrze. Tak musiało po prostu być.

Co za farsa.

Gdy dowiedziała się, że w jej łonie rozwija się ich dziecko miało ochotę wrzeszczeć. Nie ze szczęścia, ale ze strachu.

Słuchając po raz kolejny wzniosłych słów o dobru Wioski Liścia i odkupieniu win miała ochotę przewrócić oczami, ale przyjmowała to ze stoickim spokojem. Niczego innego się przecież nie mogła po nim spodziewać. Nawet narodziny Sarady nie były w stanie utrzymać go na dłuższą chwilę w domu. Skazał własne dziecko na dorastanie bez jednego rodzica – doskonale rozumiała ukryte motywy, które miały w ogólnym rozrachunku zapewnić pokój, ale nie potrafiła nie mieć do niego żalu. Czy był to wynik skumulowanej bezradności? Bardzo możliwe.

Włosy, które tak uparcie zapuszczała od czasów Wielkiej Wojny zaczynały ją powoli przytłaczać. Codzienna pielęgnacja, czesanie specjalnym grzebieniem i wcieranie upiększających olejków, aby stały się miękkie oraz błyszczące nie przynosiły zamierzonego efektu. Ani razu tego nie skomentował. Ani razu nie przesunął po nich swoimi palcami. Ani razu nie powiedział jej komplementu. Różowe, proste kosmyki sięgające pasa może i przyciągały wzrok, ale jemu pozostawały obojętne - ciekawe, czy w ogóle zauważył tę zmianę. Gdy sięgnęła po nożyczki i pierwszy, obcięty pukiel spadł na podłogę łazienki poczuła się w końcu wolna. Skoro nie potrafił nawet tego docenić to nie miała zamiaru się więcej męczyć. Może to, że lubił długie włosy było tylko plotką rozsianą, przez zakochane dziewczyny, ale nie umiała opanować niemal dziecięcej radości płynącej z przekonania, że robi mu właśnie na złość.

Chociaż tak, w swoim własnym mniemaniu, mogła mu się przeciwstawić.

Zresztą sama wolała krótkie fryzury z jednego, samolubnego powodu - teraz, gdy ktokolwiek będzie patrzył się na jej plecy zobaczy naszyty na ubraniu znak klanu Uchiha. Jej duma i swojego rodzaju trofeum, którym zamierzała się chwalić przed całym światem. Bardziej jednoznacznego potwierdzenia jej przynależności do Sasuke nie umiała sobie wyobrazić.

Bardzo możliwe, że była po prostu ograniczona.

Westchnęła ciężko, patrząc jak ich córka bawi się w salonie lalkami, po czym przesunęła znużony wzrok na widok za oknem. Nie miała prawda tak naprawdę narzekać, przecież sama obrała taką, a nie inną drogę. Chora fascynacja i opór doprowadziły ją, aż tutaj. Wielokrotnie mogła się od niego odwrócić, ale tego nie zrobiła. Nieważne ile razy została odepchnięta, a jej uczucia wdeptane w ziemię. Pragnęła go tak samo zapalczywie jak na samym początku. Aby pokazać, że jej „miłość" do niego była prawdziwa.

Tylko ile jeszcze będzie musiała wytrzymać, żeby osiągnąć z tego satysfakcję?

Parsknęła pod nosem przekleństwo, targając się z roztargnieniem po krótkich włosach. Nic nie szkodzi. Naprawdę. Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Skoro oddała mu tak naprawdę całe swoje życie to miała jeszcze sporo czasu do ostatecznego załamania. Poczeka na niego nawet i do samej śmierci - w końcu będzie musiał się z tym zmierzyć i spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy, bo przecież nie było innego miejsca, do którego mógłby wrócić, czy chociażby nazwać domem. Utkała wokół niego sieć, z chorą radością obserwując jak powoli zaczyna się w niej plątać. Nie wymagała przeprosin. Nie wymagała kolejnych zapewnień. Nie wymagała nawet tego, aby ją pokochał.

Chciała jedynie dosadnie poczuć, że po tylu latach wiecznych poświęceń, w pewnym sensie się od niej uzależnił, a tym samym zaczął należeć tylko i wyłącznie do niej.

Cóż. Oboje byli siebie warci.


End file.
